


Loki likes "Frozen".

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Loki Does What He Wants, Loki really liked "Frozen", M/M, Tony is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Crack!Fic</p><p>Loki may have liked "Frozen" a little more than he let on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki likes "Frozen".

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off of a post by panizua on Tumblr.  
> http://panizua.tumblr.com/post/80890542789/loki-turns-out-to-be-the-frozen-fan-who-would

“Anthony, why must we have a group movie night?”

“Shut up, Lokes. We’re watching Frozen tonight.”

Tony dragged his lover into the entertainment room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting to start the movie. 

“We’re watching a children’s movie?” Loki asked. 

“Hey! You’re never too old for a Disney movie!” Tony whined, sitting down on the couch. 

Loki sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Start the movie!” Thor said, excitedly. 

The team crowded around the flat screen as the opening song began to play. 

Halfway through the film, Loki’s head had somehow found its way into Tony’s lap. He glanced down at the god and found him staring, entranced, as Elsa sang and danced across the screen. He smiled and ran his fingers through Loki’s long, black hair. 

“Enjoying the movie, babe?” Tony whispered. 

“Shh!” Loki said, eyes never leaving the screen.

Tony chuckled softly and turned his eyes back to the film. 

 

The next morning, Tony woke up to find Loki missing from their bed. 

“Loki?” Tony called. “JARVIS, where’s Reindeer Games gone off to?”

“Loki is on the roof with Thor, sir.” 

“The roof?” Tony wondered, getting out of bed and sliding on a pair of sweatpants. 

He was walking down through the tower on his way to the roof when he bumped into Bruce. 

“Good morning, Tony,” Bruce said, laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked. 

“Your boyfriend is up on the roof with Thor.” Bruce grinned. 

“Okay? And?”

“And maybe he liked ‘Frozen’ more than he let on.” Bruce walked away, smiling and shaking his head fondly. 

Tony marched up to the roof to see what was going on. What he saw when he stepped out the door stopped him in his tracks. Loki was decked out in full armor, sans helmet, spinning and running around the open space of the roof.

“Let it go! Let it go!”

Tony watched, smiling at his lover as he sang and released little puffs of ice and magic from his hands. He glanced over to Thor, who was standing a few feet away, watching his brother with a shocked expression as Loki continued to sing and conjure enough snow and ice to cover the rooftop. Tony laughed and turned his attention back to the singing god. 

“I don’t care what they’re going to say! Let the storm rage on!” Loki paused and let the glamour of his Aesir form start to fade. The icy blue hue quickly replaced his usually pale skin. “The cold never bothered me anyway.” He unclipped his cape and skipped off. 

Tony turned around just in time to see the green fabric smack Thor in the face. 

“We should’ve stopped him the minute he started singing. It looks like a winter wonderland up here,” Clint said, stepping out onto the roof beside Tony. 

“Oh shut up. I think it’s cute.” Tony smiled over at Loki, who had yet to stop shooting ice and snow from his fingertips. Loki caught Tony’s gaze and grinned back. 

Clint shook his head, laughing. “You’re so whipped man.”

Tony didn’t deny it as he watched Loki frolic in the powdery snow.

**Author's Note:**

> http://seducing-you-with-my-awkwardness.tumblr.com


End file.
